


But The World Looks Better Through Your Eyes

by kissperers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, so be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissperers/pseuds/kissperers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a larry stylinson 'It's freezing outside and i didn't wear a heavy enough jacket but you are letting me wrap my arms around you under your VERY WARM jacket and now i don't want to leave so let's just waddle around like this and now we're laughing like idiots. People are looking. WHO CARES I'M WARM' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	But The World Looks Better Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly just trying to work on my writing for my english class and i thought what better way to work on it than to write about my favorite couple?

Louis, despite being well aware of the weather, having seen it outside the window from inside his new small apartment had chosen a "thin" coat. This coat has sufficed well enough in his last residence, but the fact that he was currently shivering was clear evidence that this coat was not adequate enough for his current area. He was inside his favorite coffee shop but yet he could still not shake the coldness from his body. It seemed to have entangled itself inside his bones, to remain there forever. Louis was a bit of a drama queen.

Harry had lived his entire life in this town. He had been around, of course, but never actually moved out of here. Sometimes it did depress him a bit, given that he longed for change because in his mind, his life was dangerously boring. Sometimes Harry wondered if you could even call his time spent here on Earth, aimlessly wandering around, waiting for something to happen, a life. Other than the thoughts of travel that Harry often thought of, he was a relatively cheerful person. Always made sure to give everything and everyone his best. Today, when he noticed the small and undeniably cute boy who was uncontrollably shivering in his favorite coffee shop, was no different.

Harry noticed Louis before Louis noticed Harry. Louis was too focused on making sure he could still feel all his finger and toes every two minutes to notice much of anything. He barely noticed when it was his turn to order and only paid attention when the annoyed business-woman behind him threatened to skip him if he didn't order. So he ordered and anxiously waited to be given his drink. His inside melted a bit just at the thought of the warm tea he had ordered. But the coffee shop was busy and there was at least five people in front of him, so his insides continued to freeze. He was pondering if you could get frostbite in your internal organs and thinking bitterly about his choice to go out for tea when he had a perfectly good kettle at home when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. 

Louis first noticed long untamed curls on top of this very tall boy's head. Next he noticed his green eyes, too big for his face, but in a boyish and endearing way, then his lips, currently pulled taught into a enormous grin. Finally he noticed his arms, they were wide open with his hands still stuffed into the pockets. It took a moment to realize he was inviting him into his jacket, another to decide whether to accept the offer, and a final moment when a particular belligerent shiver racked his entire body. It was then he graciously, with a hint of shyness, buried himself into the taller boy's arms and jacket, embracing the warmth of the body heat. At least if this random stranger turned out to be a serial killer or something and was gonna kill Louis, he'd be warm when he died.

It was warm and Louis could feel himself thawing. He could hear and feel Harry's humming through vibrations. It should have felt weird being this close to a stranger in an embrace like this, but it didn't. Louis didn't mind and Harry didn't seem to either. Both were content in the situation, that was until Louis's name was called for his drink. He was relived to finally have his drink, but did not want to let go of Harry. Harry must have heard Louis give his name to the barista because he recognized that it was him being called, he could tell by the way Harry stiffened slightly and his humming came to a halt. He looked up at him just as he looked down at him in an inquisitive sort of way. "Do you care....uh... do you mind if we just shuffle a bit? i really don't want to let go." Louis mumbled, although he was sure the heat in his cheeks could heat his whole apartment now. But Harry smiled that big grin again and giggled as he nodded in affirmation of his suggestion. Harry positioned his hands on Louis's shoulders to guide him blindly to the counter. Louis could feel people staring and began to laugh at the incredulity of the situation. This made Harry start to laugh as he maneuvered them to get his drink, or both of their drinks now since Harry's name was called during this fiasco. 

Eventually they made it to the counter without incident, although they did nearly knock over poor old woman, not to mention they had to attention of everyone in the building. Some people were amused, others were annoyed, but neither Louis or Harry really cared as they got their drinks. Louis finally retired from the warmness and accepted his drink, as Harry accepted his. For a moment they both looked at each other trying to decipher if the other was just going to leave or if they were going to continue and properly introduce themselves. But then they just giggled and Louis motioned to an empty table across from the big window with a jerk of his head. They sat and chatted aimlessly while drinking their drinks, not sure of what the future held for them but they knew one thing, telling the story of how they met was going to be a fun one to tell.


End file.
